A Different Kind of Fusion
by johan4ever
Summary: Jaden finds a blender and several ingredients, but what kind of havoc will he cause with the concoctions he makes with it? One-shot. My first story, so be nice. No flames.


My first story, so please no flames! Advice is accepted though! Hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-gi-oh gx, ok?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sy! Check out what I found!" shouted an ecstatic brunette as he burst into the Slifer dorm room. It was none other than Jaden, the best duelist in the Academy. But what was he doing with a blender in his hand?

"Uh, Jay...why do you have a blender?" asked Syrus.

"Well, I was thinking...we don't have anything else to do, so I thought we'd play around with this!" Jaden replied, holding out the blender triumphantly.

"Okay..." said Syrus, still a bit confused as to where his friend had acquired something as random as a blender.

"C'mon! Let's go find some ingredients!" Jaden said cheerfully as he skipped through the dorm looking for anything that could be put in the blender. A few minutes later, he came back with an armload of fruits, different flavors of ice cream, and several types of syrup. His grin widened as he set the blender on the floor and plugged it in. "Okay Sy, what should we put in first?" asked Jaden.

"Um, well, how about the vanilla ice cream and the chocolate syrup? That way, it'll be like a milkshake!" said the small blunette, smiling a little at his friend.

Jaden smiled right back. "Coming right up!" he said. The energetic brunette quickly scooped up some ice cream and dropped in the blender. He grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup as well and squirted about a quarter of the bottle into the blender.

"Jay! You're putting in too much chocolate!" Syrus cried.

"It'll be fine, you'll see!" said Jaden. He put the lid on the blender and pressed one of the many buttons at the bottom. The blender whirled loudly, and the contents didn't mix at all. Jaden frowned and pressed another button to stop it. He paused, confused as to why the blender wouldn't work. "Any ideas Sy?" he asked cluelessly.

"Maybe we should put some milk in there. And whenever I see someone use a blender, they always use ice too," Syrus replied.

Jaden jumped up. "Ok! I'll go get it!" he yelled, running off again. Seconds later, Jaden returned and took the lid off of the blender. After adding the milk and ice, he replaced the lid and hit the button once more. This time, the blender whirled, but more loudly than before. The ingredients mixed this time, creating a brown liquid. After a minute or so, the mixture was complete, and Jaden turned off the blender once more. "Ok, Sy, this is it!" He took the blender off its base, removed the lid, and poured the liquid into two glasses he had brought. Syrus tentatively took a sip, but practically spit it back out.

"Ok, yeah. You put WAY too much chocolate syrup in there!" Syrus said, putting his glass down.

Jaden took a sip from his glass. He smiled, satisfied. "What are you talking about? It's perfect!" the brunette said, chugging down more of the drink. Syrus watched in amazement as his friend finished off the rest of the sugary liquid. After a sigh of contentment, Jaden glanced over at Syrus's full glass. "You gonna finish that?" he asked. Syrus simply shook his head, handing over his glass to the sugar-induced brunette. Within a few seconds, the last bit of chocolate milkshake was finished off. "Ok, Sy, what should we make now?" Jaden asked.

"I'll let you decide this time," Syrus said.

"Ok...uh how about peanut butter and some Captain Crunch!" Jaden said, smiling brightly. Syrus looked at him, completely disgusted by the idea. "What? It sounds good! Haven't you ever seen that movie, Benny and Joon? They mixed peanut butter and Captain Crunch in that movie, and I wanna try it out!" said Jaden eagerly.

"Whatever you say," said Syrus. "But I'm not trying it!"

"Suit yourself!" Jaden said, leaving momentarily to rinse out the blender. It took a while to get the sticky brown liquid off, but eventually, Jaden returned with the clean blender in hand. He quickly put in the cereal and peanut butter, adding milk and ice as well. "Here goes!" said Jaden excitedly as he secured the lid on top. The button was pushed and the blender made a scratching, thrashing noise, but eventually mixed the ingredients inside. Jaden grinned ridiculously and poured himself a glass. Before he could taste the new concoction, an irritated Chazz burst into the room.

"Would you guys keep it down in there! That sound is getting annoying!" he yelled from where he stood by the door frame. Jaden simply smiled and waved back.

"Hey Chazz! Sorry, we were just making stuff with this blender I found!" He held out the cereal and peanut butter liquid to the black-clad student. "Wanna try some?"

Chazz paused, expecting a response like that from the adventurous teenager. "Will it make you shut that thing up?" Chazz asked, pointing at the blender on the floor.

"Sure thing Chazz! Here you go! You're gonna love it!!!" said Jaden, handing the glass over to Chazz happily.

"Whatever Slacker," he said, snatching the glass from Jaden's grasp. He quickly tipped the liquid into his mouth. Before he swallowed it, his face contorted with disgust. He ran quickly to the sink and spit out the drink. Chazz whirled around quickly to face Jaden. "What the heck did you put in that drink? Your Winged Kuriboh?" Chazz yelled, gulping down several drinks of water to get the taste of the disgusting drink out of his mouth.

"No Chazz! We just put in Captain Crunch and peanut butter!" Jaden said, smiling brighter than ever. He peered over at Winged Kuriboh, who had appeared by his shoulder. "Although Winged Kuriboh might taste good blended," he joked.

"Kuri kuri!" the little creature screeched in horror before disappearing.

Jaden laughed. "I was just kidding Kuriboh!" he said. Syrus simply gave his friend a confused look. 'Sometimes, I really hope those duel spirits are actually there,' the blunette thought to himself.

"Ugh, I'm out of here," said Chazz, leaving the room.

"Bye Chazz!" Jaden yelled after him. He turned to Syrus. "Ok, time for me to try this!" Jaden grabbed another glass and drank the liquid left in the blender. "Yum," he said, "I think this is even better than the chocolate milkshake!"

"Jaden, that's disgusting!" said Syrus, looking at his crazy friend.

"Actually, it's delicious," the brunette corrected his friend.

Syrus just shook his head. "Maybe we should try to make a fruit drink instead," the little blunette suggested.

"Sure thing!" said Jaden, jumping up once again to clean the blender. He came back with some bananas and strawberries. "How 'bout this Sy?" he asked.

"Looks good to me!" said Syrus, happy that this concoction would turn out more normal than the previous two. Jaden cut up the fruits and put them in the blender.

"Ya know what? I bet this would taste pretty good with apple juice!" he said, pouring some juice in with the cut up bananas and strawberries. Ice was added too, of course. "Ok, ready to go!" He secured the lid on. Pushed the button. The machine whirled loudly again, but only for about 10 seconds before Chazz burst in again.

"I thought I told you guys to shut that thing up!" he yelled.

Jaden smiled cleverly. "Actually, you said that if you drank the cereal and peanut butter, we'd shut it up. But you didn't drink it, so technically, we don't have to stop!" he said, smiling.

Chazz's eye twitched in irritation before he lunged forward and grabbed the blender.

"Chazz! What are you doing?" cried Jaden, watching his blender being stolen.

"I'm taking this so you guys can't use it!" Chazz yelled back.

Jaden grabbed a hold of the blender as well. "Give it back Chazz!" he said, attempting to take it from the raven-haired teen.

The two boys tugged and pulled at the blender for several seconds, unaware that it was still plugged in and the liquid inside was still being stirred. From all their pulling, the lid came loose and the pink smoothie inside splattered all over the room.

"Now look what you did!" yelled Chazz, now covered in pink, sticky liquid.

Jaden simply laughed a little, licking the smoothie off his fingers. "Mmmmmmm...This one is definitely good!" he said, turning to Syrus.

Chazz twitched again. "Jaden, you Slacker!" he yelled as he started to chase the Slifer student around the room and eventually out the door. Jaden ran down the stairs with Chazz close behind. Bastion walked by, heading up to Jaden's room. He stared at the two pink-liquid-covered teenagers as they ran around. He shrugged and kept walking. The genius went up the stairs and entered Jaden's room, finding a rather scared and messy Syrus. The blunette looked up at Bastion.

"Don't ask."

---------------------------------------------------

Yes, it's my attempt at humor, so I hope you weren't dissapointed. And yes, this is just a one-shot, because I don't feel like writing more for this. Ta-ta for now everyone!


End file.
